


The Calm

by mingyunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Cockwarming, M/M, Overstimulation, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo are now residents of the Good Place where they are finally free to be with one another. However, Wonwoo decides he is ready to go, but Mingyu isn't. They spend one last night together before Wonwoo moves on and becomes one with the universe.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain major spoilers for The Good Place series finale. If you're not a fan, feel free to read onwards, and if you decide the premise poses an interesting watch then please look up The Good Place in Netflix and binge it! It's worth it. I hope some of you read this and get the references towards the show or else I'm just a fool here writing this AU/smut for my own benefit, I guess.

"I'm ready to go," Wonwoo says to me. "I'm okay now, Mingyu. I feel the calm they're talking about... I want to go."

I look back at him. He is sitting on the dining room chair in front of the food I prepared for him. It's just one of those peaceful nights in the Good Place where we decided to have dinner at home with each other.

He smiles at me without a hint of sadness. If there is, it's not sadness for himself, but me. I fight the tears forming in my eyes. I wonder, why can he be ready when I'm not.

When it was first announced that the system of the Good Place is to change, I thought for sure we were both going to feel the sense of calm wash over us right at the same time. But, now he is telling me he's ready when I'm not. He's ready to pass through the door to return his essence to the fabric of the universe. He will be gone while I remain here, unsure of what's still missing.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. Unable to move my feet from the ground I set myself on. He stands up and walks towards me. The more he gets near me the harder it is for me to fight off the tears.

"I am." Wonwoo wraps his arms around me and lets me rest my head on his shoulder. He did not think this through because considering how I am taller than him, I grow quickly uncomfortable at the position. "I know there was a sort of understanding between us about how we are supposed to feel it together, however unspoken, and how we should cross the door with hands intertwined, but..."

Hearing him admit that hurts even more because now I feel like he's been waiting a while before telling me. Waiting for the moment that I feel the sense of calm as well. He holds me in place with his hands with tenderness.

"I have been feeling complete and calm for quite some time now, and now it's just like... I feel like we're holding back. Like I'm holding you back by staying." A tear rolls down from Wonwoo's eyes. "I want to go, Mingyu."

"I know you do," I admit to him. "I'm going to miss you," I tell him. A sob breaks out from my mouth and my eyes are flooding with tears I cannot control. I will miss him so badly. I have lived with him and loved him through numerous Bearimies. If it ends tonight and it all changes tomorrow, then I should be fine with that. But I'm not. "As much as I want you to stay, here with me forever. I know you don't want that. And I don't want to hold it against you and tell you to not go because I don't want you to hate me. And even if you don't admit it, I know you will. I have never been happier than when I'm with you, Wonwoo. Now I have to make you happier by letting you go."

Wonwoo kisses me - deep and soft. He stops and presses his forehead against mine. He whispers, "I love you so much, Kim Mingyu," he brushes his nose against mine. "You made me the happiest man alive when I saw you here and we finally got to be free to feel what we were too cowardly to admit back on Earth. You are the only man I will ever love. Thank you."

I kiss him and I did not let him go this time. The kiss is heated and intense. I press my body against him and feel every inch of him with my hands. I let his hands explore my body as well. He moves his feet and tugs on my shirt, directing our bodies towards the bedroom.

The door opens and we drag ourselves to the bed where he pushes me down. Wonwoo climbs on top of me with my waist settling in between his legs. He pulls me up to him and kisses me again only to stop as he takes off his shirt and when I took off mine. His soft lips met with mine with such force and dominance that I have no other choice but to submit. He leaves my lips to kiss my cheeks, jaw, and neck. He proceeds to go down to my chest while unbuckling my pants. He kneels and continues to pull down my pants until it's completely off - nothing left but my boxers.

"Can I touch you?" He asks me. I nod in reply, unable to form the words when he's caressing my thighs, rendering me weak against his touch. His hands move up from my thighs to my crotch. I felt myself twitch at the feeling of his cold hands against me. He stops to finally remove the fabric getting in the way of it all. He tugs on the waistband of my boxers and I lift myself to help him pull it down. My pulsating member slaps towards my stomach when it's finally let loose. It's then that I realize that I am completely naked in front of Wonwoo. It has been a long time since we had this moment. I feel vulnerable against his touch, but that's how it's always been.

He grabs me with his hands and we look at each other. He looks at me as he strokes my member. I lean in towards him for a kiss. I let our tongues collide before he proceeds with what he's about to do. With his other hand, he finally pushes me off his lips. He continues to stroke me while his tongue licks the tip of my cock. He takes me in with all his mouth and I fought the urge to thrust my hips upward. I hold on to the sheets as he continues to work on me with his mouth. A few more minutes and I could feel myself about to climax.

"Wonwoo," I tell him. I try to get him to stop, but he's persistent. "I'm close, Wonwoo." He proceeds to stroke my cock and hallowing his cheeks until I couldn't hold it in anymore and released myself inside his mouth. I lay down on the bed unable to feel myself anymore. I hear him lick and swallow everything I had to offer before he stands up to take off the remainder of his clothes. He climbs on top of me to kiss me while his other hand plays with my nipples. I break off the kiss for a short moment to say, "I'm sorry I finished."

"Not your fault, Mingyu," Wonwoo says. "I want to make tonight all about you."

He continues to kiss me as he guides my hand towards his cock. I stroke his cock while I taste myself in his lips. He grabs lube from the bedside table and slicks his fingers with it. He lifts my leg and I can feel him delicately making his way into me. He inserts one finger as he looks at me. He looks at my eyes while he enters me one finger at a time. I wanted to kiss him but I can feel the need in his eyes to look at me while he penetrates me.

"That's enough, Wonwoo," I tell him. Unable to take it any longer. His fingers have found my prostate and the more he plays with it the quicker I'll be cumming again. "I want you now please."

"Alright," He says grabbing a condom.

"No," I stop him from tearing it open. "I want to feel you tonight. It's alright."

He drops the condom back to the bedside drawer and opens up the lube. He coats himself before lining his cock into me.

I feel a bit of discomfort when he finally enters me. Wonwoo is slow and careful not to hurt me, but I can feel every inch of me opening up to him. He doesn't move for a while, but it hurts more when he doesn't. "Move," I urge him.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks, but he slowly starts his pace.

"No," I tell him. I kiss him again and distracting myself from the discomfort that is slowly turning into pleasure as Wonwoo continues to move inside me. "I love you."

"I love you," Wonwoo says in between kisses. I feel him hit my prostate with every thrust and it feels good. I feel him in me and I feel full.

"Wonwoo," I moan his name as I feel myself about to cum with nothing but his cock inside me and no hands touching my own. He grabs onto my cock, but I grab his wrist to stop. "I'm already close," I tell him.

With that, I explode white ribbons that landed on our stomach. I blackout almost completely, but then I remembered Wonwoo hasn't finished. I kiss him and let him quicken his pace urging him to finish inside me.

"Mingyu-ah," I meet his thrusts with my ass, allowing him to continue at a rapid pace. I let him thrust harshly into me to feel him inside me - to feel whole. He almosts pulls out but I stop him. I press myself into him, inviting his cum in me. I feel his seed release inside me and he drops his body into mine. For a moment, I let him rest against me as I caress his hair and feel the weight of the world press against me. I love his warmth and me how complete he makes me feel.

A few minutes later he pulls out and I feel his seed oozing out of me. He walks to the bathroom to get towels. He wipes himself clean and then helps me clean up. He pulls up the blanket around us and spoons me under. I can feel him growing harder behind me and so I asked him, "Put it in me."

"What?" Wonwoo asks, not at all surprised, just confused.

"I want to feel the calm, and I only feel it when I'm with you. Remind me how it feels so I know when I finally am." I say. "Put it in me."

Without saying anything else he lines his cock up and pushes it into me. I feel no pain or pleasure - I just feel complete. I fell asleep with Wonwoo's cock in me. I feel his kisses on my neck and shoulder. I feel his arms around me. I feel everything in existence as I am finally put to slumber.

The next morning, I wake up empty. Wonwoo is nowhere in sight, but his feeling is everywhere. I remain in place, trying to pick up the pieces of last night; the last few moments I had with him. I try to remember the feeling he gave and the sense of calm he described. I will carry it with me until the moment I know I'm ready to go as well. 


End file.
